The Sacrifice
by sherrysh006
Summary: Colby does something no one expected him to do... he had a reason but was that enough! Sorry suck at summaries


Rachel looked up as she heard the door open, her grip on the FBI jacket tightened unconsciously, well being nearly raped makes you draw comfort from any source even if was the soft fabric clutched between her fingers. She relaxed a little as she recognized the man; he was one of the agents who were there at the crime scene. Their eyes met for a second before she saw him turn around and lock the room, and start blinding the glass windows.

Special Agent Epps made his way to his cubical, after reporting the successful drug bust they had just done. All his team members were exhausted but paper work was something no one could run away from, he knew he had to do one more thing before heading home. That was when his eyes landed on the closed door with the blinds drawn, "Hey who went into that room?" he shouted. He had specifically instructed that door to remain open and no one to enter it. His thoughts automatically went to the scared lady who he had pulled away from the man raping her. David's, Megan's, Liz's, Nikki's and Charlie's attention were drawn to that room as they saw Colby exit it. David looked at Don who said "Go after him" before dashing into that room, others followed Don. As soon as they entered the room Megan gasped, it was a mess the table was overturned, the chair was thrown into the corner but the most horrific site was the half naked women crying in the corner. Don made a move towards her "Hey sweetie it's all right" but she flinched away. Megan crouched down and offered her a new jacket, the women hastily covered her bare chest but refused meet their eyes. Megan offered her a hand which she ignored. Don offered his hand, he knew she trust's him, after rescuing he was the only one she talked to or looked at. Hesitantly and shakily she placed her hand in his, Don gently pulled her up on her feet and made her get out of the room. "Liz and Nikki get her in witness protection right now" was all he said before heading in the direction David went.

David entered the locker room and saw Colby putting ice pack on his cheek that was when he noticed the red gash. "What did you do?" he asked "Nothing" Colby whispered "Don specifically forbid anyone to enter that room, and you walked in and that too drew the blinds… are you out of your mind" David asked angrily, but before Colby could reply Don marched in. anyone could say that Don was raging, he pushed Colby against the locker and forced his hands back, cuffing them "You are under arrest for attempting rape on a federal witness" and dragged him away. David shoot frozen, Colby may be a spy or a traitor but he was not capable of something as horrible as rape. As soon as he came to his mind David rushed after Don. Colby was sitting in the interrogation room alone, his face not giving away any emotion a perfect mask. Don had just grilled his agent, shouted at him, verbally called him all the names in the book but Colby just sat there taking everything in, staring into space. Frustrated Don entered the conference room which contained his team. "What happened?" Megan asked as soon as he entered. "He is not talking" Don sighed. "Look whatever happened in that room we don't know but Colby is incapable of doing this" Nikki said, confidently. "Nikki you saw what the condition of the room was and I don't believe that an already traumatized women is capable of staging that." Don said. "By the where is she?" "Liz took her to one of the safe houses." "Hmm.. So what do we do now?" "Don't you have security camera in that room?" Charlie asked. Every head in the room turned towards Charlie and within 5 minutes the security tape was being played on the plasma T.V. everyone watched, as Colby entered the room on the screen, looked at the victim, closed the door, pulled the blinds and turned the camera the other way. "SHIT!" Don shouted in disappointment. "Wait" Charlie said "Listen carefully.." they all quieted down and strained their ears and then they heard the soft whispers. The sound was audible but the words were not clear after 15 minutes of mere whispers they heard a loud thud and herd the plea "No.. No… please… stop" followed by a loud slap and kissing sound. There was pin drop silence in the room. They again heard the whispers and for a second there was absolutely no noise and then the panic coated scream "NO!" They head another thud with shoes walking, opening and closing of a door and the cries of terrified woman.

The whole team was in shock, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. "Look" Charlie's voice made the jump. Charlie walked near the T.V and pointed at a small picture. "That's a mirror, whatever happened in that room was reflected on to this mirror, with a reflective clarity program I can get the video containing the activities going in that room and with a audio enhancing program Amita could make words out these whispers" "Do it" hearing this Charlie collected the tape and ran away. "What should we do with Colby till then?" David asked "Detain Him" was all that Don said before walking out. He called Liz "How is she?" "Fell asleep as soon as hit the bed" Liz answered "So do you really think Colby could do that?" she asked. "At this moment I don't know but I wish to God this is a huge misunderstanding" "hey look we have not verified for this safe house or for witness protection, what should we do?" Don thought for a second then said "Bring her to Charlie's house tomorrow, you also crash there and get some sleep" "Ok Boss" this brought their conversation to an end. As Don moved towards the elevator he saw David enter the Interrogation room and knew that he would be spending the whole night there.

Charlie and Amita worked the whole night, Amita was not feeling well, as Charlie send her home, Liz entered with Rachel. Don had called and explained the situation beforehand. Alan was very understanding and patient with Rachel as Liz fell asleep in the guest bedroom. Rachel had slept the whole night so she was awake, after assuring Alan that she was fine she wandered in the house. She made her way to the pond and looked at the fishes, she jumped when heard the sound, and curious she followed the noise and froze on hearing the familiar voice. Running she entered the garage as Charlie finished viewing the video he had constructed, wide eyed he looked at her knowing exactly had what happened in that room. Charlie hurried into the house and woke up Liz, alarmed Liz asked "What happened?" "Rachel is missing" the whole team worked throughout the day searching for. Charlie told them that, he had seen Rachel sitting near the pond, he must have fallen asleep in the garage as he was tired, working on the video and when he woke up Rachel was gone. Don kept on telling him that it was not his fault but Charlie felt guilty. They were all in the conference room tired from the search, still no news. David was with Colby who had not uttered a single word. Don closed his eyes but opened them on hearing the commotion outside, confused he looked at his team seeing the same confusion in their eyes as well. He got up and opened the door and got the shock of his life. There stood Rachel, In a suite, holding the drug lord whose ware house they had busted yesterday, in handcuffs. The whole team looked awed as she pushed the man into an interrogation room with ease and made her way towards him "Agent Epps sorry for the inconvenience I caused, Special Agent Margret, Narcotics." She introduced herself.

All of them made their way into the conference room, Don was the first one to recover from the shocking revelation, and asked "You are a FBI Agent?" he asked. "Yup… I was undercover for 2 years. " "You could have told us yesterday" he said angrily. "Well yesterday was not a good day for me either, I had just seen my handler get killed in front of me, was almost raped, I had no idea what to do… I needed time to think" she retaliated with same anger in her voice "You don't know a thing what happened, you don't know what it feels like to watch someone throw away their life just to protect you for a few hours, you don't know…." She was almost on the verge of tears. "So you used us to protect you?" Don screamed. Margret watched him in disbelief, she turned to see the others but found the same expression on each and every face. She sighed but understood that they wanted answers after all she was the one who accused one of their own. she asked "call David I want you all to see something." David entered and was shocked to see 'Rachel' there after he was explained the situation he was all but ready to yell at Margret. "Charlie" Margret called, Don watched as he saw his brother nod and pull out a CD from his bag and insert it in the Player. "You knew about her, you fixed the damn video and still didn't tell me?" Don Accused his younger brother. "Don he was under orders, not to tell" "By who?" "By ME…" Margret stressed. "My brother does not work under you….. got it…" "Don he had the very evidence that could not only blow my cover but also put Colby's life in danger. He understood that this needed to be kept hidden for a while… have the patience to understand it too" she screamed, "Not a word, watch the tape and then we will discuss this further."

Charlie hit the play button-

_" Colby entered the room and locked his eyes with the lady for a second. He turned around and locked the room and pulled the blinds. After tilting the camera to the other side he made his way to the woman picked her up from the chair and gently placed her on the table. "Are you all right" he asked her softly "Colby I'm fine" but he cut her off "What happened?" sighing Margret said "I was in the warehouse, making sure that the product was safe, the guys decided to get high and things got out of control, one of them grabbed me and threw me on the ground, ripping my clothes off, before he could continue FBI had already made their way in, Don saved me" Colby just looked at her with pained eyes "Colby I'm fine" "Don't say that, don't lie…." He said fiercely and hugged her tightly. "So what now?" he asked "I don't know, they killed Tom" Colby sucked in a sharp breath. "My team doesn't know you are part of the gang, they think you were a helpless victim, after you give your statement you'll be gone." "Ok." "What the hell you mean ok… they will kill you Marg as soon as you step out of this building they will kill you… I know the reputation of these guys and they leave no loose ends…." "But…" "You should blow the whistle over the undercover thing" Colby suggested "NO… I worked my ass off for years on this case…. WE have already sacrificed a lot…. I want Randal behind bars and I want to put him there myself. FOR HER…." "Marg please…" "Colby you know that I need this, please…" Colby looked into her eyes and saw the desperation. "I will be fine when I walk away from here…" she tried to reason with him "Don't kid yourself, I'm not leaving you unprotected on the streets to be hunted down and killed like a dog" "So what do you suggest we do?" she asked frustratingly. "Get you under protection" "I am no witness to be put under witness protection and I need to get Randal." "No not witness protection, my team will protect you, I know them they will if they knew that you are under any threat" "What?" "Listen you get out of here with one of my team mates, get some rest, then tomorrow contact your guys and get Randal, I know you guys are planning on busting him tomorrow." "Ok but Mr. Genius how will I get out of here with protection?" Margret sees Colby think for few seconds and then he looked at her with wide eyes "Take off your jacket" "WHAT?" "Do it we don't have time, Don would be here soon." She saw as Colby kicked the table, turning it upside down and throw the chair in the corner. He walked towards her with a painful gleam in his eyes and then it clicked, she tried to back away but Colby caught her by the wrist and pinned her on the wall, he pressed both her wrists tightly, she was sure these would leave bruises but that was his intention. "Colby… Don't" she whispered but he didn't pay any attention, he roughly dragged the jacket away from her body and threw it away. She saw it in his eyes how painful was it for him… he was hating himself for doing this to her "Colby.." she again tried but he didn't listen he leaned in to kiss her when she turned her head away said in a louder voice _"No.. No… please… stop" _Colby looked into her eyes "Colby you need to stop, you don't have to this…" "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for HER" and he grabbed her face. Margret was now getting desperate, she needed Colby to stop now, he already had sacrificed a lot for her, she would not let him sacrifice his dignity. To make Colby listen she slapped him tightly. Colby was shocked that she would slap him he leaned in and whispered in her ear "You have to get out and arrest Randal, if not for yourself then for me… Don't worry about me I was already called a traitor once, this time it will be a rapist. You do what you have to do and then come and get me… ok" he felt her nod weakly and without wasting his time he roughly crashed his lips against hers. His hands wandered around her body. He knew she was nearly raped earlier today and with no time to cope with it she would break down soon and within seconds Margret cried in fear _"NO!" _that was all it took for Colby to leave her and step back, he watched with horror to what he had done, he quickly made his way to the door and he heard her slip to the ground and cry. His hands trembled as he opened the door and without at second glance walked away." _

The whole team was in shock as the video clip ended "I was having a flash back that's why I cried. At that time I didn't see Colby but the man who tried to rape me earlier." Margret explained softly. Before anyone could say a word the door opened and Colby walked in with Charlie. Margret jumped and in an eye blink was in Colby's arms, kissing him tenderly "We got him baby… we got him" Colby smiled and others saw a lone tear escape his eye and make its way down his cheek, Margret softly wiped it away. The couple turned to face the rest of them. Colby chuckle and said "I think its story time" they all gave him questioning glances and he continued "Margret and her sister Lilly were my neighbors, we three were each other's family, their mother was an alcoholic so when things got of hand I was three for their rescue and when my father was done with his beating session and threw me out in the street for the night, they both were there for me. Things changed when I returned from my first tour of Afghanistan, Lilly started ignoring us and when we decided to investigate, it was already too late. Randal, the drug dealer had taken interest in Lilly, by the time we could understand what was going on she was already dead. Margret and I drifted apart after that, I didn't return home after my tours. I met her 4 years ago in this very building, that's when I knew that she was perusing Randal, I helped her. So today during the drug raid when I saw her I knew I had to talk to her before any of you could…. I'm sorry for what I did" "Colby you have nothing to be sorry about" Margret said confidently. "and I also forget to tell you that we have been dating for 3 years" Colby said sheepishly. The mood in the room lightened as they all talked about Colby's pranks but each team member now saw Colby with new respect, they all knew that Colby would go to any lengths to protect them. They all understood that Colby had no real family of his own, never had. He may never say it but he considered them his family. As everyone exited Don and David stayed behind as soon as they were alone Don asked Colby "You all right?" Colby looked at them and said softly "NO… but will be.. it will take time but I know I will be fine. The nightmares will be back, the guilt will take its sweet bitchy time to fade away but I will be fine" they both smiled sadly and said "You know that you are not alone… Right?" "Yeah I know." Smiling the three agents made their way towards the exit knowing that everything will be fine.

END


End file.
